Family Time
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Tsuna and co. were invited by Dino to a Villa so that they could have family-bonding time and be closer to each other. But a sudden misunderstanding to Tsuna lead the whole Family to... misunderstand him? R&R!
1. The Villa

**Family Time**

**Chapter 1**

Namimori Middle School was having one of those one week breaks and our favorite Guardians along with Kyoko and Haru, and also Reborn were invited by Dino to a private Villa which was surrounded by nature like trees and flowers.

The reason for the invite was to hang out with each other and for Tsuna and his Family to be more closer to each other.

All the guardians, even Hibari (Dino somehow got Hibari to join them, don't ask how) along with Kyoko and Haru, as well as Reborn were now in a limo, (wow) heading towards the said Villa.

They were now getting close to the Villa as they pass by a road surrounded with beautiful flowers.

"Woah! The field is so wide and the flowers are pretty! Neh, neh! Kyoko-chan, let's have a picnic there later!" Haru said excitedly as she looks at her best friend

"Mn! We can have the picnic at lunchtime." Kyoko turns at Dino who was sitting at the front "If it's ok with Dino-san."

Dino looks back at them "Sure, it's fine. But I suggest you have the picnic somewhere nearer the Villa… we're not that far from the Villa, but if you go to that field barefooted, it will take hours." He said grinning "but don't worry, the field near the Villa is much prettier."

"Hai desu!" Haru said

"I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!" Kyoko smiles and looks at Chrome who was beside her "Neh? Chrome-chan?" Chrome nodded with a smile

"You bet! We're going to have fun to the EXTREME!" Ryohei raises a fist.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san is going to play a lot!" Lambo jumps up and down on his seat.

"This is going to be fun!" Yamamoto said grinning

"Tch, baseball idiot you think everything's fun!" Gokudera glares at him

"Maa maa… life's suppose to be fun! Neh Tsuna?" Yamamoto looks at tsuna

"H-hai." Tsuna said smiling, but he seemed to be bothered by something, but this didn't go unnoticed.

"Juudaime, is there something wrong?"

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"I-it's nothing!" Tsuna said defensively "I-I just got a nightmare last night and I'm just tired… t-that's all…"

"Nightmare?" Yamamoto said looking curious "What was it about?"

"Aho baka! Juudaime won't obviously want to talk about it!" Gokudera yells at him but Yamamoto just laugh while scratching his head.

Tsuna sweat-drops and looks outside by the limo's window, remembering his nightmare.

_His background was white, everything was white. Even the ground and everywhere else he looks._

_It was blinding._

'_Tsuna.'_

_A mysterious voice calls him. He looks back and saw his guardians and Kyoko and Haru. He felt relieved to see them "Minna!" he run towards them but stop when he notices something in their expressions…they all look 'regretful'._

_And one by one they spoke._

"_If only I never knew about this mafia stuff, then my life would have been perfectly normal!" Haru spoke as she starts crying_

"_I don't want oniisan to be involved in fights and get injured all the time anymore!" Kyoko said as she looks down_

"_B-Boss…I-I just want everything to end." Chrome said as she clutches her trident_

"_UWAH! Lambo-san just wants to go home!" Lambo said crying big fat tears._

"_I would've been focusing in baseball more often, if only I wasn't fighting all the time." Yamamoto clenches his right fist._

"_Tch. I should've looked for a better boss." Gokudera glares_

"_SAWADA! I can never EXTREMELY forgive you for involving Kyoko!" Ryohei yells_

"_You're weak." Hibari said bluntly_

"_M-minna? W-what are you talking about?" he said, he never felt this hurt and backstab before. It hurted moe than being called 'Dame-Tsuna'_

_The blinding white background was replaced by darkness, and yet he could see his friends turn their backs on him and walk away "Ch-chotto matte minna!" Tsuna tries to run after them but even though they were just walking they get farther in each step._

'_You know Sawada Tsunayoshi, there's a good side to this…' came the mysterious voice. Tsuna stops running as he looks around for the voice. 'If they avoid you like that, then they could have their normal lives back and won't be involved with the mafia anymore…' the voice continued._

_Tsuna stops as he heard this._

'_After all, YOU are the sole reason that they got involved with the Mafia after all…'_

"Oi Tsuna! Daijobu desu ka?" Yamamoto shakes him.

"Idiot! Don't shake him so roughly!" came Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna looks at them as he rubs his head that started to ache.

"Juudaime! Daijobu?"

"Sumimasen neh Tsuna, you seemed like you were in a daze… and I had to snap you out of it cause we're already here." Yamamoto said opening the car door

"A-ah, souka… arigato…" Tsuna rubs his aching temple and grabs his own bag.

They all walk towards the front door.

"Juudaime, should I carry your bag?" Gokudera said as he notices Tsuna looking exhausted

"Ah~ I-iie…it's fi~"

"Dame Tsuna, you can't even carry your own bag." Reborn's head pops out the bag.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing in there?" Now Tsuna knows why his bag gotten heavier.

"So this is the Villa?" Reborn ignores Tsuna. Tsuna could just sigh as he looks at the Villa. And it was HUGE 'S-sugoi…' he thought

"Wow! It's huge!" Haru looks at it with awe "And the air is very refreshing out here…" Kyoko said feeling a breeze "It's peaceful." Chrome said with a smile.

Dino opens the huge oak doors "I appreciate the comments."

Lambo immediately runs inside "Nyahahaha! Lambo-san's going to explore around!"

"L-Lambo-chan!" Haru wanted to stop him but the cow was running too fast.

"DAIJOBU! I'll go after him to the EXTREME!" Ryohei ran after Lambo "O-oniisan!" Kyoko sighs and looks at Dino "Gomen Dino-san!"

"Daijobu, daijobu… consider yourself at home." Dino was about to walk in when he trips on his own foot "Agh!"

"D-Dino-san!" Tsuna sweat-drops 'Oh yeah, his subordinates aren't around.' "Dino-san, where's Romario-san? Wasn't he the one driving?"

"Ah well, I told him to have a vacation along with the other guys…" Dino said as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Eh? Aho! Who's guarding the Villa? And who's going to make food?" Gokudera yelled.

"Me, Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan can cook the food for everyone!" Haru said as Kyoko and Chrome nodded.

"And besides, if we get attacked or ambushed by some enemies, we can defeat them!" Dino said grinning "Now let's stop standing here and let's go you rooms. Ah! But first, you need to pick 2 roommates"

Before Yamamoto or Gokudera could say they want to be roommates with Tsuna, Dino immediately grabs the brunette and puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course , I get to have my little brother as my roommate!"

"Me-" Gokudera gets cut off

"As his tutor I'll be his roommate too." Reborn said jumping on Tsuna's shoulder.

And so the roommates ended up like this.

'Tsuna, Dino and Reborn' 'Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei' 'Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and Lambo' (The girls didn't mind and they were the ones who wanted Lambo to be their roommate since he was still a child) And as for Hibari, (I almost forgot he was there as well) he gets his own room, since he didn't like crowds.

Ryohei arrives, while bringing Lambo, who was struggling, just in time to tell them where their respective rooms will be.

The Villa only had two floors although it was still wide enough to get lost. It is decorated with simple and beautiful paintings. The living room had comfy couches and a coffee table in the middle, a glass chandelier hung from above. The dining room had a long table and had enough chairs for everyone. The kitchen was very clean, the fridge already had stock of foods in them while dishes were neatly arranged in the dish washer. The sink was very clean that it looked like it was new. Each rooms have bathrooms and there was also a bathroom on the first floor.

Everyone starts unpacking their clothes in their room. All the rooms had 3 beds and a huge closet to put their clothes in.

"Dino-san, thanks again for inviting us here." Tsuna said as he puts his empty bag at the side of the closet after unpacking all of his clothes.

"No problem. I just thought that you guys should at least have a Family time together." Dino grins.

"You should enjoy this while you can cause once we get home, I'll immediately start a 'special' training." Reborn said smirking

"HIII!"

"Come on Reborn, give the guy a break, you're probably tired, neh Tsuna? You could stay and nap for awhile, the picnic won't start 'til noon." Dino pats the tired boy "I'll wake you up by then."

Tsuna grins at him "A-arigatou Dino-san."

"I'll go check the others…" Dino said, Reborn jumps on Dino's shoulder "I'm coming too."

And so the both left "Ja!"

Tsuna then collapse on his bed and sighs, finally he can rest, he felt so exhausted for some reason. He curls into a ball as he slowly fell asleep.

-END OF CHAP!-

I know what you guys are thinking, I'm probably crazy on making a new chapter when I already have 'What guardians?'

And yes, you guys are right… I just can't help it! XD

Not to mention I have 13 stories to update, yes it includes this and the what guardians… Gah!

Oh yeah, please **REVIEW!**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2**

"Baseball idiot! Stop following me!" Gokudera yells

"Maa, maa, we are going to Tsuna's room after all, so why not go together?" Yamamoto looks at Ryohei who was behind them "Neh, oniisan?"

"That's right TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHAT THE? When did you arrive!"

* * *

They arrive at the front door of Tsuna's room. Yamamoto was about to knock on the door when Gokudera grabs his hand and said silently "Baka! Juudaime might be sleeping! We just can't disturb him!"

Ryohei was about to speak some nonsense when they heard Tsuna's voice.

"Was it really my fault?" came his muffled voice.

The three looks at each other and opens the door slightly. They all peek at the small gap and saw Tsuna sitting on his bed, sheets scattered and some pillows on the floor. Tsuna was covering his face with both hands.

"Tsuna probably had a nightmare." Yamamoto whispers

"Nightmare?" Ryohei said looking puzzled

"Juu-"

"Chotto matte Gokudera!" Yamamoto suddenly grins "We should at least see what happened… Tsuna won't obviously tell us if we ask so let's first wait."

"Tch!" nonetheless, Gokudera too was curious.

"Mou! I can't take it anymore!" he suddenly said loudly that the three by the door flinched. Tsuna stood up from his bed and lifts his right hand and looks at his Vongole ring, they all stared at his actions curiously.

"Maybe it would've been better if they never had been the guardians." He said softly but the three who were listening obviously heard what he said and they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"W-what's Tsuna trying to say?" Yamamoto said looking hurt

"Oi… what's Sawada saying? That we're not worthy as his guardians?" Ryohei looked furious but he kept his voice down

"…" Gokudera didn't know what to say

Tsuna starts ruffling his hair, looking really troubled "IF ONLY I DIDN'T MEET EVERYONE!" he said looking really regretful.

Gokudera walks off without saying a word.

"G-Gokudera, matte!" Yamamoto looked really confused as he followed Gokudera.

"I agree to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said following while looking furious.

* * *

-Back at Tsuna's room-

"…and maybe if they haven't met me they wouldn't be involved in all these danger!" Tsuna drops down the floor and stops ruffling his hair "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Chrome, Lambo, Onii-san and Hibari-san… even though they were chosen to be guardians… I can't always trouble them by all these dangerous battles! I can't let their lives be endangered anymore! Not to mention Kyoko-chan and the others!"

Tsuna's eyes shadowed and said in a serious tone "I-I'll protect them… I just need to be stronger." He clenches his fists "I just can't let that nightmare take advantage of me like that! I should be glad I met everyone… 'cause if I never met…" he smiles "I would never had friends like them…"

"What are you smiling at, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at Dino and Reborn who entered the room "Dino-san! Reborn!"

"I presume you didn't have a pleasant dream." Dino pointed at Tsuna's messy bed.

"Ah well…" Tsuna scratches his head and picks up a pillow on the floor and starts arranging the sheets.

"Tsuna, you should prepare for the picnic, they're already making the food." Reborn said

"H-hai."

* * *

-Meanwhile at the others-

"Hahi! Tsuna-san said those?" Haru said looking at them in disbelief

"Ah! I'm EXTREMELY positive!" Ryohei crosses his arms

"Demo onii-san, we're not sure if her really meant it." Kyoko said "That doesn't sound like the Tsuna-kun I know, neh Chrome?" Chrome nodded "Boss is very kind."

"Che. Stupid women…as much as I don't want to believe it…" Gokudera gulped as the words seemed to be stuck in his throat "I-it's still true!" he clenches his fists 'Juudaime."

"Maa maa… we're still not sure." Yamamoto tries to look hopeful "Let's ask him later so that we can be sure… and also, let's stop thinking like this to Tsuna… we all know Tsuna better than anyone else…"

Gokudera grabs Yamamoto's shirt "Aho! You were there with us! It was obvious that he thinks we're not worthy to be his guardians and regretted to meet us!"

"Chotto-"

"I know that!" Yamamoto looked upset, Gokudera lets go from the sudden outburst "But I doubt that! Tsuna isn't that kind of guy… and you should also know that too! You should be the one who knows that the most! Out of all of us, you're the one who had so much trust and faith on him!"

Gokudera was stunned, his eyes shadowed.

Lambo picks his nose "Alele… octopus head got yelled… nyahahaha!"

The others just looks at each other.

-End of Chap!-

* * *

Wow Yamamoto, smart words for a person who thinks Mafia's a game, you must be really affected on what Tsuna said. And because of that, it shows that you really do care for Tsuna! =D of course he does! While Gokudera, tsk tsk… please don't be _that_ affected to Tsuna's word that you took it **very** seriously… you could've at least thought he was half asleep or just out of his mind… And as for Tsuna, stop talking aloud especially when you think no one's around! -.-

Anyway, it has been months I guess and sorry about that… I'll try updating the other stories, speaking of stories! I wrote another one which is an AU! I'm planning to update it, well, as soon as I get to finish **'What Guardians?'** hehe… my mind is pretty blank with that story, that's why I haven't update it yet… so just… hang on…I guess… xD

**R&R!**


End file.
